First Love!
by Runa Tsukiyomi
Summary: Merasakan cinta pertama memang menyenangkan. tapi, pada saat kita menyukai seseorang, pasti kita mempunyai 'saingan'. bisa ga ya, aku jadi 'first love'-nya dia?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer : **Peach-pit(dikaplok satu malam pakai harisen kalau saya ngaku-ngaku Shugo Chara! Itu milik saya)

**Rated : **K+

**Character : **Amu H. & Ikuto T.

_**First Love?**_

**Amu's POV**

"Haahh... kira-kira, bisa nggak ya, aku bisa punya teman disini?" kataku mendesah pelan ke Daiya.

"Sudahlah Amu-chan, bisa kok!" kata Daiya menghiburku.

"Makasih Daiya" kataku tersenyum manis ke arah Daiya.

Oh ya, namaku Amu Hinamori. Anak biasa dari dua bersaudara. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku anak baru disekolah ini. Seiyo High School.

Menurutku, aku anak yang nggak terlalu bisa bergaul dengan orang lain. Banyak yang bilang aku ini 'cantik', 'manis', atau 'imut'. Tapi... aku nggak terlalu suka dengan sebutan itu.

Aku lebih suka berdiam diri. Walaupun banyak anak yang dekat denganku. Aku merasa aku sendirian. Entah kenapa.

**Normal POV**

"Ukh... kelasku dimana sih?" gerutu Amu didepan pengumuman kelas.

"Ah! Itu dia aku kelas satu-"

"Eh! Kamu anak kelas 1 A?" sela anak berambut panjang dan hanya diikat sebagian.

"I, iya! Namaku Amu! Amu Hinamori! Salam kenal" jawab Amu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hi, hi... namaku Utau Hoshina. Aku kelas 1 A juga. Salam kenal Amu-chan" balas Utau sambil membungkukkan badannya juga.

"Utau-chi!"

"Ah! Rima! Nadeshiko!" kata Utau sambil melambaikan tangannya menandakan 'aku disini!'.

Amu hanya bengong. Nggak ngerti siapa mereka semua.

"Oh ya, ini Nadeshiko Fujisaki dan Rima Mashiro. Mereka teman dekatku sejak SMP" Utau memperkenalkan dua temannya ke Amu.

"Salam kenal Amu. Namaku Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

"Aku Rima Mashiro. Salam kenal Amu-chan"

"Ah! Iya! Namaku Amu Hinamori. Salam kenal juga!" kata Amu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG...

"Ah! Sudah saatnya kita ke kelas Rima-san..." ajak Nadeshiko sambil menarik tangan Rima ke kelas mereka.

"Lho? Kalian nggak di kelas A?" Tanya Utau.

"Kita di kelas B. iya kan' Rima-san?" jawab Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum ke arah Rima.

"Iya... sampai jumpa Utau! Amu-chan!" Rima melambaikan tangannya ke Amu dan Utau.

"Sampai jumpa juga!"

**Amu's POV**

"Oh ya, Amu-chan! Kalau ada yang kamu bingungkan. Kamu boleh nanya ke aku atau kakakku kok..." kata Utau sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Kamu punya kakak?"

"Iya! Tapi, dia cowok... dia juga pendiam banget. Dia juga popular diantara para cewek" jawab Utau sambil menceritakan kakaknya.

"Hee... enaknya..."

"Huh! Nggak enak malahan! Kakakku pendiam banget! Sudah gitu, dia paling malas kalau aku ajak bicara! Huh!" jawab Utau dengan cemberut.

_Hihi... Utau-chan lucu kalau cemberut... tambah imut..._

"Oh ya Amu-chan! Sudah dulu ya! Aku mau ke kantin dulu ya! Mumpung guru belum datang!" kata Utau sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya" jawabku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Moga-moga saja aku bisa menemukan anak lain yang bisa ku ajak bicara...

SREEEKKKKKK (maksud Author itu suara pintu dibuka lho!).

Serempak, anak cowok langsung melihatku sambil mengeluarkan tanda '_love_' dimatanya.

Dan, serempak anak cewek langsung ngomong 'cantiknya' atau 'imutnya'.

_Ya ampuunnn... mereka kenapa? Apa aku salah tingkah ya?_

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya anak berambut kuning panjang dan diikat pakai pita berwarna pink muda.

"Na, namaku Amu. Amu Hinamori. Salam kenal ee..."

"Misaki Tachikawa. Salam kenal Amu.." jawab Misaki sambil tersenyum ramah ke aku.

"Ah! Iya! Salam kenal juga Misaki!" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Kamu terkenal juga ya..." kata Misaki sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Nggak juga kok..." kataku salah tingkah.

BRUUUUAAKK!

"Am-"

"Ah, Utau-chi! Lama tak berjumpa..." kata Misaki tersenyum ke arah Utau.

"Ngapain kau disini? Amu-chan! Kita ngobrol sebentar!" Utau langsung menarikku keluar kelas.

Misaki hanya tersenyum.

Senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Amu-chan! Ngapain kamu akrab dengan dia?" teriak Utau yang kelihatan kalau dia membenci Misaki.

"Me, memang ada apa?" kataku kebingungan.

"Bakkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaa! Dia itu perebut cowok orang tahu nggak! Banyak cewek yang direbut cowoknya oleh dia!" kata Utau sambil marah-marah.

"Hah? Dia perebut cowok orang?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Iya! Dia itu KUDETA CINTA!" teriak Utau sambil cemberut.

"Kudeta Cinta?"

"Iya bakaaaaaaa! Ku De Ta Ci N Ta!" teriak Utau –again- sambil mengejanya.

"Hiieee..."

"Oh ya, kamu kan enggak pernah tahu Misaki itu anaknya gimana... mau aku ceritakan?" tawar Utau.

"B, boleh..."

**-Taman belakang sekolah-**

"Misaki Tachikawa mungkin ya, kalau anak yang pertama kali lihat mukanya mungkin lagi ya dia pikir anak yang baik-baik. Pada nyatanya... dia itu suka banget ngerebut cowoknya anak cewek..." cerita Utau dengan panjang+lebar.

"Tapi... apa buktinya kalau dia memang cewek yang suka ngerebut cowok anak cewek?" kataku tidak percaya. Yaiyalah nggak percaya, habis, muka Misaki seperti eng..._angel? _yah... gitulah

"Um... kamu nggak tahu anak yang namanya Lisa ya? Dia menurutku sih... anak yang manis dan imut daripada Misaki. Nah, dia kan banyak disukai anak cowok... salah satunya namanya Yuu. Misaki ini suka sama Yuu. Tapi, yah... seperti yang aku tadi katakan. Yuu suka sama Lisa. Karena Misaki iri sama Lisa. Misaki punya niat jahat..." kata-kata Utau terputus dan langsung terdiam sejenak.

"Untuk membunuh Lisa..."

"Hah? Yang benar?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Untung saja banyak anak yang menyadari Misaki punya niat seperti itu. Mereka cepat-cepat melapor ke kepsek. Tapi, arena anak-anak tidak punya bukti mereka cuma terdiam saja..." Utau pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

JDUAK!

"Kamu ngapain disini?" kata seorang cowok –yang tadi memukul Utau- melihat ke arah Utau.

"Nii-san! Aku lagi ngobrol dengan anak masa' Nii-san nggak tahu?" jawab Utau sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit gara-gara dipukul orang itu.

"Hng? Sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah... kamu nggak pulang?" kata anak cowok itu melihatku.

"A, ah! Iya... maaf mengganggu..." kataku sambil menundukkan wajahku.

Entah kenapa aku menundukkan wajahku. Anak cowok itu –yang diketahui bernama Ikuto Tsukiyomi yang merupakan kakak Utau- terlihat eng... handsome... yah... begitulah.. dia juga punya mata yang bagus.

"Nii-san! Jangan begitu! Oh ya! Amu-chan! Boleh nggak kita main ke rumahmu?" teriak Utau sambil melihatku.

"Eh... bisa saja sih..." kataku gugup gara-gara melihat Ikuto yang cuma diam saja.

"Utau, ibu bisa marah kalau kita pulang terlambat" ingat Ikuto sambil menutup buku bacaannya.

"Uh! Kan cuma main doangg... Mama nggak marah kok... ya?" kata Utau sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hah... kalau kita yang dimarahi aku yang kena... ya sudahlah... daripada kamu ngambek, oke.." pikir Ikuto dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

"Horeeee! Ayo Amu-chan!" Utau langsung menarik tanganku.

"I, iya!" aku pun langsung berlari-lari dengan Utau.

Tampak dibelakang Ikuto mengikutiku dan Utau hanya dengan berjalan santai.

**Normal POV**

**-rumah Amu-**

"Tadaima!" teriak Amu sampai dirumahnya.

"Rumahmu sepi juga Amu-chan.." kata Utau setelah melihat-lihat isi rumah Amu.

"Ha, ha... Ayah dan Ibuku sibuk kerja. Sedangkan adikku masih sekolah!" jawab Amu sambil menaruh tasnya di sofa.

"Amu-chan, taruh tasmu di kamar!" Daiya mengingatkan Amu.

"Iyaaaa..." jawab Amu sambil menghela nafas.

"Hiee... enak banget! Rumahmu luaaaasss..." teriak Utau kagum dengan rumah Amu.

"Oh ya? Perasaan nggak juga..." jawab Amu sambil melepas jepit 'X'-nya.

Sementara itu, Ikuto hanya duduk di sofa keluarga Amu sambil bersantai+pasang tampang 'Stay Cool'.

"Kamu punya makanan nggak? Aku lapar..." kata Utau sambil memegang perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Um.. kalau mau sih, kita bisa bisa makanan. Itu kalau mau.." Amu pun mengambil sebuah makanan instant.

"Apapun itu asal bisa dimakan aku maaaauuuuuu!" jawab Utau sambil berlari kearah Amu.

"Utau, jangan terlalu banyak makan kalau tidak kamu akan gemuk" Ikuto mengingatkan –lagi- Utau.

"Iyaaa... tapi aku laaaaaaaapppppp aaaaaaaarrrrrrr r!" jawab Utau sambil cemberut.

"Ee... kalau mau, aku ada agar-agar... mau?" tawar Amu sambil membawa bungkusan agar-agar (bukan promosi lho!).

"Maaaaaauuuuuuu! Aku mau Amu-chan!" teriak Utau dengan suara yang lantang.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Utau dan Amu+Ikuto bisa memakan pudding itu (enaknya nulis agar-agar atau pudding ya?).

"Uwaaaahhh! Utau udah kenyang~ Nii-san! Kita pulang yuk!" teriak Utau ke arah kakaknya.

"Hn" jawab Ikuto dengan santai.

"Amu-chan~! Kita pulang dulu yaaa!" teriak Utau ke arah Amu.

"Iyaa! Hati-hati ya!" jawab Amu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yup! Sayonara Amu-chan~!" balas Utau sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sayonaraa!"

_**Tsuzuku...**_

Hehe... mumpung Runa nganggur disini, Runa mau balas review yang di 'Watashi wo Mitsukete' ya?

Buat **Yui Hoshina** um... maunya sih, Runa mau nulis 'Ikuto nemu Amu diatas pohon' cuma.. apa ya? Mungkin, gara-gara waktu itu Runa lagi depresi kali ya? Um... gara-gara cowok yang disukai Runa tu direbut... :'(

Kalau soal lagu yang ada di 'Watashi wo Mitsukete' itu lagunya memang asli judulnya "Watashi wo Mitsukete" karya **Savage Genius** buat anime **Pandora Hearts** dan di karang oleh **Jun Mochizuki** ^ ^

Teruss... buat **Ichikawa Ami** um... sekarang Runa lagi berusaha keras buat type-nya bagus... sekarang sudah bagus senpai? Hehe... kalau sudah review ya! Kalau bulum juga review ya~!

Oh ya, sekalian curhat aja (cielah! Curhat kok disini? -,-) kalau yang sudah baca cerita atau fic. Buatan Runa, yang 'Watashi wo Mitsukete' ada yang nggak terlalu ngerti ceritanya, tenang saja itu cerita cuma PELAMPIASAN marah Runa ke teman Runa yang sudah bohongin Runa. Jadi ya, Runa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kata-kata yang janggal dicerita itu...

Gomenasai... ( _ _ )

Oh ya, Runa kelupaan. Untuk fic. Runa yang 'Wish' mungkin bakal lama untuk dilanjutin, jadi yaa... maaf yaa... ( _ _ ) Runa lagi sibuk ujian masuk sekolah. Doain Runa bisa masuk ke sokalah yang Runa inginkan ya~! Sama nilai Runa bagus-bagus!

Review please!

_**Runa Tsukiyomi-Alice Tsukiyomi :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Peach-pit (kalau cerita sih, asli buatan saia)

**Rated : **K+

**Character : **Amu H. & Ikuto T.

**First Love!**

**Amu's POV**

"TELAT! TELAAAAAATTTT! Aku telaaaaaaaaattttttt!" teriakku sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Amu, sarapan dulu!" ibuku mengingatkanku untuk makan pagi.

"Nggak mungkin! Aku bakalan telat kalau makan pagi! Aku berangkat duluuuuu!" salamku ke ibuku dan ayahku.

"Itu salahmu gara-gara tidur kemalaman, Amu-chan" Daiya mengingatkanku kenapa aku bisa setelat ini bangun.

Gimana nggak bisa tidur cepat kalau terus-terusan ada telephon dari Utau? Huuuaaaaaaaaa! Ini salahku, kenapa aku kasih tahu nomer hp-ku ke Utau? Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**In school and now in 1 A classroom...**

"Ohayou!" teriakku ke arah teman-teman+ngos-ngosan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Amu-chan!" jawab Utau sambil memakan sandwich yang dia bawa.

"Utaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuu! Kenapa kamu telphon-telphon aku? Pulsaku sampai habis tauuk!"

"He, he... nggak apa dong~ kan cuma telephon aja..." jawab Utau dengan santai.

"Huft... gara-gara kamu juga, aku bisa telat seperti ini! Tauk?" teriakku sambil melipat tangan.

"Habis... kalau aku ngomong sama Nii-san, pasti nggak ditanggapin..." Utau langsung menundukkan wajahnya setelah dia berbicara.

Hn... apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kok aku merasa kalau dia sebentar lagi mau nangis?

"J-jadi... a-aku... Hu-"

Aku pun langsung menutup mukanya dengan tanganku.

"Iya, iya! Aku maafkan kali ini! Tapi, jangan nangis!" kataku sambil tetap menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"B-beneran Amu-chan?" jawab Utau sambil berbinar-binar.

"Iyaa... tapi, jangan nangis.." aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Uwaaahhhhh~ makasih Amu-chaaannn!" teriak Utau sambil memelukku.

"Ukh! Iyaa..." jawabku dengan malas.

Aku jadi ingat waktu aku mengurus anak kecil, nih...

"Eng.., pelajaran habis ini apa?" tanyaku ke Utau.

"Hhika halau hengak halah.." jawab Utau sambil tetap memakan sandwichnya.

"Utau, telan makananmu baru kamu boleh bicara"

Gluk!

"Fisika kalau nggak salah Amu-chan..." jawab Utau –lagi-.

Huft... pelajaran 'kesayangan' saya akhirnya mulai juga...

**TIME SKIP Minna-san~~~!**

Kriiiiiinnnnnggggggg~

"Huft, akhirnya selesai jugaa..." kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Amu-chan, kamu mau ke kantin?" tawar Utau ke aku.

"Ah, enggak deh.. aku mau ke perpustakaan saja" jawabku sambil membereskan buku yang ada di mejaku.

"Oh, ya sudah! Aku kentin yah!" teriak Utau sambil berlari-lari menuju kantin.

"Iya..." jawabku sambil berjalan kearah perpustakaan.

**-Perpustakaan-**

"Uhm... dimana letak cerita atau apalah..." kataku sambil mencari tempat buku yang kucari.

JDUAK!

Tanpa kusadari, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan menjatuhkan buku yang dia bawa.

"Hua! Gomenasai! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir ke anak itu.

"Hn... ya..." jawab anak itu sambil berdiri.

Wait, perasaanku kok aneh gini yah?

"Ikuto-senpai!" teriakku setelah melihat cowok yang barusan kutolong.

"URUSAI!" serempak semua orang yang disana berteriak bareng untuk mengingatkan bahwa dia ada di perpustakaan.

"A, ah! Maaf.." kataku meminta maaf kepada semua.

"hati-hati makanya kalau mau berbicara di perpustakaan, hei cewek rambut pink!" ujar sebuah (?) makhluk berambut aneh bewarna coklat atau apalah gitu (ni Author niat nulis nggak sih?).

"Kuukai!" teriakku –lagi- tapi lebih pelan sedikit.

"Kamu kenal dia Kuukai?" Tanya Ikuto-senpai ke arah Kuukai.

"Dia teman baik adikmu kan? Utau akhir-akhir ini suka ngomongin cewek rambut pink ini!" jawab Kuukai sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan sih?" teriakku pelan protes dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuukai.

"Haha! Sorry deh! Oh ya, kelihatannya aku mengganggu! Kelihataanya kalian sedang asik pacaran ya?" Tanya Kuukai jahil ke arah Ikuto-senpai.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, dia barusan menolongku terjatuh" jawab Ikuto-senpai tenang dan santai.

Ukh... aku nggak tahan dengan sikapnya yang begitu... benar-benar keren...

"Yah! Kamu memang tidak asik untuk diganggu ya Ikuto? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu yah!" kata Kuukai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah sekian menit Kuukai pergi, aku dan Ikuto-senpai hanya terdiam beberapa saat sampai hpku berbunyi. Lagunya adalah lagunya °C-ute yang 'Namida no Iro'.

Dari Mama... Huft..

"Kamu sedang patah hati?" Tanya tiba-tiba, walaupun nggak nyambung, Ikuto-senpai.

"Ha-hah? Nggak kok... aku cuma suka lagunya.. artinya mendalam.." kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Ikuto-senpai.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah makhluk (?) bukan Kuukai lagi ataupun Utau, melainkan author yang nyasar cari Eliot sampai ke sekolahnya Amu! (Amu : sebetulnya apa yang dilakukan Author sih? Kurang kerjaan sekali.. -,-)

"OO EM JII~! Barusan kan, lagunya °C-ute?~ oh mai gayt~ (GUA BUKAN BANCI!*sekedar mengingatkan*) tu kan lagu kesayangan saia~ manalagi ada Airi-chan! Okeh-okeh, saya bisa beritahu sedetail-detailnya lagu ituh~ Lagu itu dibuat tahun 2008 bulan April tanggal 23~" cerocos Author sampai muncrat-muncrat.

Langsung saja, Amu maupun Ikuto hanya bisa Sweat Drop ngelihat Author yang ngerocos seenaknya padahal nggak minta.

"Oh iyah~ sayah harus mencari lagi Eliot saya yang kabur~" (Eliot langsung kabur bareng Reo+Oz karena dikejar-kejar Author 1 hari 1 malam 24 jam 1.440 menit 86.400 detik. *segitunya dihitung*).

"O-oh ya, Ikuto-senpai memang suka lagunya °C-ute ya?" tanyaku membuyarkan Sweat Dropnya Ikuto-senpai.

"Nggak juga, cuma, Utau suka mutar lagunya... apalagi yang baru ini... Campus Life" jawab Ikuto-senpai stay cool.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong Ikuto-senpai suka siapa di °C-ute?" tanyaku lagi ke arah Ikuto-senpai.

"Hum... pada dasarnya aku nggak suka sama grup °C-ute... dan aku nggak tertarik" jawab Ikuto-senpai sambil membereskan bacaan bukunya.

Buku sejarah musik, eh?

"Ikuto-senpai suka baca buku sejarah ya?" tanyaku lagi setelah melihat buku yang dibawa Ikuto-senpai.

"Aku cuma tertarik dengan sejarah biola saja... dan aku pingin tahu tentang pencipta Stadivarius" jawab Ikuto-senpai dengan cuek.

"O-oh... maaf mengganggu..." kataku sambil meninggalkan Ikuto-senpai.

KRIIIINNNGGGG~

***TIME SKIP AGAIN! AND NOW IT'S FOR GO TO HOME~!***

"Amu-chan! Aku pulang dulu yah?~" kata Utau sambil berlari meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas.

"Iya.." jawabku singkat sambil meringkaskan semua barang yang ada di loker mejaku.

"Ukh... yang namanya sekolah melam memang seram ya..." kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Ada suara biola... asalnya dari ruang musik...

Aku pun langsung berjalan ke arah ruang musik dan langsung masuk kedalam (nggak efektif lagi nih~).

"Ikuto-senpai?" kataku setelah melihat siapa yang sedang bermain musik disana.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" Tanya Ikuto-senpai dingin ke arahku.

"A-ah! Aku pulang telat... ja-jadi... aku cari-cari orang yang bisa ku ajak pulang tapi malah ketemu kamu.." jawabku sambil menutup mukaku yang merah padam.

"Uph! Mukamu lucu sekali kalau merah seperti itu!" kata Ikuto-senpai sambil tertawa dan habis itu tersenyum.

"I-itu nggak lucu!" teriakku sambil memalingkan mukaku dari Ikuto-senpai.

"Itu terserah kamu bilang apa, tapi, menurutku kamu lebih cantik kalau mengeluarkan warna _pink_ dari mukamu itu" jawab Ikuto-senpai sambil membereskan biolanya ke tempatnya semula.

BLUSH!

Mukaku sampai memerah padam mendengar perkataan Ikuto-senpai.

'Cantik' katanya? Baru kali ini aku memerah karena ada yang mengatakanku 'cantik'...

"Mau pulang bersama-sama?" tawar Ikuto-senpai ke arahku.

"B-boleh..." jawabku sambil menundukkan muka yang menandakan malu.

**-Dijalan~-**

Aku dan Ikuto-senpai cuma bisa terdiam. Nggak ada yang mau ngomong. Malu juga sih, ngomong didepan Ikuto-senpai...

"E, Amu.." kata Ikuto-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya?" tanyaku melihat ke arah lain.

"Kamu mau kuajak keluar? Yah, mungkin ke taman bermain" Tanya Ikuto-senpai sambil menunjukkan muka memerahnya (WHAT?).

What? Ikuto-senpai mengajakku pergi ke taman? Jangan-jangan dia mengajakku DATE? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (/)

"B-boleh..." jawabku sambil malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan mengirimkanmu SMS" kata Ikuto-senpai berlari menuju rumahnya yang –paling tidak- hanya berjarak beberapa langkah kaki.

"E-eh? Baiklah.." jawabku sambil berteriak.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ikuto-senpai langsung meninggalkanku menuju rumahnya. Akan tetapi (bahasa yang normal sekali, eh, maksud saya formal), Ikuto-senpai berbalik dan menujuku lagi.

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

**Tsuzuku desu~**

Huahahaha~

Akhirnya Runa-chan bisa juga update my fic. 'First Love!'~

Huhuhuhu...

Doain dong...

Runa-chan lagi berjuang setengah mati buat masuk sekolah Runa...

Oh Ya, sekarang kolom review yah?

Oke, oke... akan Runa-chan jawab para review setia Runa-chan~

Buat **Ichikawa Ami**! UWWWWAAAAA~ akhirnya! Typenya Runa-chan benar juga! Hehe... sekarang ceritanya menarik nggak senpai?

Buat **Yui Hoshina** hehe~ nih ada titipan surat buat senpai dari Utau-chan nih!

Yui-chan~

Utau-chan paling nggak suka ikan keciiill! (?) maunya ikan besaaaarrrr! (Childish dia kira child fish)

Hehe...

Tentu buka dong~ Misaki Tachikawa itu cuma OC doang... w

Haha~

Iyah, Runa-chan baru nyadar~ harusnya nggak ada kata 'Amu-chan' yah?

Iyah lagi senpai~ masama~

Oh ya, Runa-chan lagi nggak pingin Misaki ada di chapter ini~

Jadi, mungkin chapter depan kali ya?

Buat yang nunggu 'Wish'...

Runa-chan belum bisa mastikan kapan mau update...

Sabar saja yah!

Haha~

Oh ya, Runa-chan aga' lama bikin fic. Juga gara-gara baca fic. Yang berbahasa inggris nih~ (nggak nyambung sih..).

Yah... Runa-chan cuma mau bilang, yang sudah review punya Runa-chan judulnya 'Watashi wo Mitsukete', thanks a lot for you~ ^ ^

_**Runa Tsukiyomi-Alice Tsukiyomi~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Always Peach-pit

**Rated : **K+ or T ?

**Character : **Amu H. & Ikuto T.

O.o ~X.x~ O.o O.o ~X.x~ O.o O.o ~X.x~ O.o O.o ~X.x~ O.o O.o ~X.x~ O.o O.o ~X.x~

_**First Love!**_

~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

*Flashback*

"_E, Amu.." kata Ikuto-senpai membuyarkan lamunanku._

"_I-iya?" tanyaku melihat ke arah lain._

"_Kamu mau kuajak keluar? Yah, mungkin ke taman bermain" Tanya Ikuto-senpai sambil menunjukkan muka memerahnya (WHAT?)._

_What? Ikuto-senpai mengajakku pergi ke taman? Jangan-jangan dia mengajakku DATE? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (/)_

"_B-boleh..." jawabku sambil malu-malu._

"_Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku akan mengirimkanmu SMS" kata Ikuto-senpai berlari menuju rumahnya yang –paling tidak- hanya berjarak beberapa langkah kaki._

"_E-eh? Baiklah.." jawabku sambil berteriak._

_Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ikuto-senpai langsung meninggalkanku menuju rumahnya. Akan tetapi (bahasa yang normal sekali, eh, maksud saya formal), Ikuto-senpai berbalik dan menujuku lagi._

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

_Dan..._

*Flashback : Off*

**Amu Pov's**

"Ja, matta ne Amu-chan"

...

WHAT? Huwaaaaaaaa! Aku nggak percaya apa yang Ikuto-senpai lakuin ke aku.

Di-dia menciumku?

Kyaaaaaaa!

**-Amu Home-**

"T-ta-tadaima"

"Ah! Selamat datang Amu-chan! Kalau kamu ada perlu denganku, aku ada di dapur sayang" teriak Okaa-san yang sedang memotong wortel.

"Amu-chan, cepat kamu ganti baju, sebentar lagi makan malam!" teriak Daiya sambil berbisik.

"A-ah! I-iya!" jawabku sambil berlari kearah kamarku yang ada di lantai 2.

**-Amu room-**

"Ngomong-ngomong... aku kaget juga Ikuto-san mencium pipi Amu-chan..."

"Ah! Itu paling cuma iseng! Ak-aku sih, nggak percaya-caya amat"

"Ah... bilang saja Amu-chan, kalau kamu mau dia mencium pipimu lagi, iya kan?"

"Hah? Nggak juga tuh!"

Apa-apaan sih, kepalaku jadi pusing banget sekarang... (_)

_Anna ni aishiteta . Anata to no sayonara..._

Ada SMS dari Ikut- wait, dari mana dia bisa tahu nomer hp-ku?

Subject : For Amu-chan

_Besok kita jalan-jalan di Mal XX. Kumpulnya di taman Sakura. Jangan lupa._

_-Ikuto T._

Huft... baiklah, nggak ada salahnya kalau dibalas.

**Ikuto Pov's**

Drtdrtdrtdrt... (maksud Author, hp-nya Ikuto itu di silent, jadi cuma getarannya aja~)

Ada balasan dari Amu.

Subject : For Ikuto-senpai

_Okay... ^-^_

_By the way, kamu tahu nomerku dari siapa ya?_

_-Amu H._

Huh? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku dan Utau itu saudara ya?

**Amu Pov's**

Soredemo aishiteta . Anata to no sayonara...

Ada balasan dari Ikuto-senpai..

Subject : For Amu-chan

_Kamu nggak tahu kalau aku dan Utau satu saudara?_

_Aku tahu nomermu dari Utau_

_-Ikuto T._

Oohh... pantes saja dia tahu nomerku. Ternyata Utau yang beri tahu. Ya sudahlah...

"Amu-chan! Waktunya makan malam!"

"Ah! Iya Okaa-san!"

'_Dasar, beginilah kalau lagi fall in love. Jadi lupa semua_ deh' batin Daiya dalam hati.

***Time skip!***

"Huft... balas SMS-nya Ikuto-senpai ah!"

"Dasar, ternyata benar dugaanku, kamu sedang '_fall in love' _sama Ikuto-san" kata Daiya 'yang-sepertinya' menggodaku.

"Wha-what? Nggak! Aku cuma mau bales SMS-nya aja! Nggak usah tanya yang aneh-aneh!" jawabku sambil menutupi mukaku yang merah padam.

'_Terserah kamu saja Amu-chan... yang jelas, aku sudah tahu pengganti Tadase'_ jawab Daiya dalam hati.

"Yup! Send!"

**Ikuto Pov's**

Drtdrtdrtdrt...

"Huh, ada SMS lagi dari Amu-chan" kataku singkat-padat-nggak jelas (?).

Subject : For Ikuto-senpai

_Eto..._

_Kita bertemu di taman sakura, tapi jam berapa ya?_

_-Amu H._

Oh ya, aku belum memberi tahu jam berapa harus datang.

**Amu Pov's**

Anna ni aishiteta . Anata to no sayonara...

Ada balasan dari Ikuto-senpai lagi nih...

Subject : For Amu-chan

_Jam 10_

_-Ikuto T._

"Eh? Singkat banget SMS-nya?" kataku sambil memegang hp-ku.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-san itu orangnya kalem, jadi wajar kalau dia pakai bahasa yang tidak bertele-tele..."

"Be-begitu ya..."

**Ikuto Pov's**

Drtdrtdrtdrt...

Subject : For Ikuto-kun

_Oh..._

_Ya sudah, oyasumi Ikuto ^-^_

_-Amu H._

"Huh, sejak kapan dia memanggilku dengan akhiran '-kun'?" kataku sambil menyeringai.

**Amu Pov's**

Anna ni aishiteta . Anata to no sayonara...

Ada SMS lagi dari Ikuto-senpai?

Subject : For Amu-chan

_Hei, aku baru tahu kalau kamu mulai memanggiku 'Ikuto-kun' (._.)_

_Oyasumimasai, Amu-chan ^-^_

_-Ikuto T._

"Wha-what? Kapan aku panggil dia Ikuto-kun?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Barusan kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Daiya kepadaku.

"Aku bilang, 'sejak kapan aku memanggil Ikuto-senpai jadi Ikuto-kun?'"

"Lha, barusan kamu bilang" kata daiya sambil tersenyum.

"Aah! Terserah kamu saja! Aku mau tidur saja!"

"Ahaha, yup, oyasumi Amu-chan"

**-Next Day-**

"Amu-chaaaann! Kamu bisa telat untuk 'date' hari iniiii! Bangun Amu-chaaaaannnnn!"

"Lima menit lagi boleh?" jawabku sambil tetap menutup mataku.

"Tidak bisa Amu-chaaaaann! Sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi! Kamu mau tidur sampai jam beraaaaaapppppaaaaaaa?"

"APA? Kenapa dari tadi sku nggak dibangunkan?"

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tadi, Amu-chaaaannn"

"Aah! Ya sudah! Aku mau mandi dulu!"

***Time Skip, desu***

"Kira-kira, bakal sampai nggak ya?"

"Kamu kalau mandi memang nggak bisa beberapa menit ya? Masa' mandi sampai 1 jam"

"Aah! Kalau nggak emang kenapa?" jawabku sambil marah-marah.

**Ikuto Pov's**

'_Lama sekali dia datang...' _kataku sambil melihat jam di taman.

"Amu-chan lama, nya"

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia terlambat karena suatu hal" kataku sambil melihat awan (yah, seperti sifatnya Shikamaru).

"Nya, ini tidak seperti biasanya, nya. Tumben sekali Ikuto, nya. Mau membela anak perempuan, nya"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan itu" jawabku dengan nada datar.

"Ikuto-senpaaaai!"

_Itu dia!_

Waw... baru kali ini aku melihat dia memakai baju bebas. Dia terlihat manis sekali dengan baju itu (yah, kalau mau tahu gimana bajunya... kaya' bajunya S/mileage – Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii! Tapi, nggak pakai topi. Kalau masih nggak tahu, kaya' gambar di photo profile-saya ^ ^).

"Ng.. ada apa Ikuto-senpai?" kelihatannya dia tahu kalau aku sedang melihat dia.

"Tidak apa. Ayo" ajakku ke dia sambil memegang tangannya.

"E-eh!"

"Ada apa?"

"E-eng... kenapa ta-tan-tanganku.."

"Hm? Kenapa malu-malu denganku?"

"A-apa? Bukan! Ma-maksudku, ya... eng.."

"Apa?"

'_Haha, akhirnya aku bisa juga buat dia menunjukkan muka memerahnya itu. Benar-benar manis sekali dia'_

**Amu Pov's**

'_Apa-apaan sih? Padahal aku kira, dia orangnya cuek, pendiam, sama cool! Dasar!'_

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan tampak seseorang dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam dan memakai baju tampa lengan bewarna putih dan bertuliskan 'I Love You!' dan dia memakai celana pendek bewarna hitam. Disebelahnya tampak Utau sedang asyik berbicara dengan dia.

"Ah! Amu-chan!" teriak Utau dari kejauhan.

'_Uwaaaaa... anak sebelah Utau itu c-c-ca-ca-can-ti-tik banget!'_

"I-iya! Ada apa Utau-chan?" tanyaku sambil tetap melihat anak yang ada disebelah Utau.

"Kenalin deh, ini saudara dari ib-"

"KYAAAA! IKUTOOOOOO~!" sela anak itu sambil memeluk seenaknya Ikuto.

"Lepasin. Dan. Jangan. Sentuh. Aku."

"Kyaaaa! Ikuto masih kalem banget sih?" kata anak itu teap memeluk Ikuto.

'_Si-siapa sih dia? Seenaknya banget melak-meluk Ikuto-kun?'_ batinku dalam hati.

"He-hei! Namamu siapa?" tanyaku ke anak itu.

"Nama? Oh ya, namaku..."

_**Tsuzuku...**_

Uwaaaaaaaaai~

Maapkan Runa-chan yang dah lama tak kunjung meng-update!

Okay~ ini kolom review kan? Akan Runa-chan jawab review-nya!

Buat **Reiyu-chan** Runa-chan jawab dua-duanya ya!

Yang pertama, udah kok~ saya sudah update nih!

Yang kedua, hum~ gimana ya? Kalau mau tahu, baca terus ya! *promosi mode : on*

Buat **Yui Hoshina**, yah~ kalau soal OOC atau ga, ya teserah Author desu~ (XD)

Yah, soal permintaan, 'mungkin' bakal ga dikabulin sih~ tapi, 'mungkin' juga iya.

Ja, baca aja deh chap. Depan!

^0^

Sekian kolom review. Wasalam ( _ _ )

_**Runa Tsukiyomi-Alice Tsukiyomi**_


End file.
